


Earned

by Melokho



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apologies, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Spanking, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melokho/pseuds/Melokho
Summary: Dorian made an arse of himself. Bull puts his remorse to the test.





	Earned

**Author's Note:**

> initially posted as response to a FFA prompt

His fingers itch the next time he sees Dorian. Across the main hall, battling distraction to keep up a discussion with the Inquisitor.

Bull’s hands form angry fists, easier than the alternative, and the itch somewhat lessens. If only he could do the same with the urge scratching at the back of his mind, the urge to grab his mage, strip him bare, and put him across his knee. Maybe with some added steps in between (like drag him up to his room, for starters.) It's bad form administering punishment in public; and this is nobody’s business but their own.

* * *

As much as inaction grates on him, he cannot be the first one to approach, cannot be the one to start their road to reconciliation. He deserves this apology but he can’t force Dorian into giving it to him; and if the mage needs more time then that’s what he is going to get.

In the meantime, down in the courtyard behind the tavern, The Iron Bull takes it up with a training dummy.

Three hours (and quite few more dummies) later Dorian asks to speak with him, says _please_ and _i'm sorry_ real prettily, remorse written on his face.

* * *

Dorian's never been spanked before (probably used to have a whipping boy for that) but this is Bull's offer: ten hits, and after that forgiveness. A clean slate.

"You may use your watchword, I will accept your apology either way. I'm not angry anymore," he explains. "This is for you. You feel like it's too easy, that you have to earn it? This is how."

He makes Dorian count and doesn't hold back.

The tears don't fall until after. Tears of relief when Bull wraps him in his arms, when he kisses his forehead and murmurs _kadan_ into his hair.


End file.
